


Mother Nature started it all

by BreathDeeply578



Category: Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Awkward Flirting, Bullying, F/M, First Dates, High School, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathDeeply578/pseuds/BreathDeeply578
Summary: Leah looks hot. Garrett is barely scrapping his jaw off the floor. Unfortunately two high school bullies don't agree and Garrett witnesses them tearing Leah down, and more importantly Leah's heartache.While stepping in and trying to comfort her he may show too much of his hand.Oh well, Leah seems to kind of digs it.
Relationships: Leah Burke/Garrett Laughlin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Mother Nature started it all

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly hate writing in First Person. But Simonverse is written in first person so...

Leah looked so beautiful it made my heart squeeze. It was fucking Gender Bender day and Leah had on a dress that fit her perfect. I really wish I wasn’t wearing a cheerleading uniform that makes me look like a fucking asshole. But even Bram was wearing one, after coming out to officially date Spier some people had been trying to give him shit. The rest of the team and I shut it down, still cross dressing, even on Gender Bender day, could open a can of worms and Bram was very aware of that. Maybe that’s why he did it. The fact that Spier was practically drooling probably helped.

While I looked awkward and gawky at best, Leah looked like a goddess. She had gone for it even more this year, seeing as it was the final year. Her hair was perfectly styled in flowing curls and the dress, though simple, was an elegant green. She had even gotten a daisy chain in her hair. It looked like she had been influenced by Mother Nature and I loved it even more.

She defiantly was a goddess.

It made English difficult.

The bell was ringing now, and I had barely taken any notes, I’ll have to ask Bram or Nick for help. Spier had been put in a different English class this year, so Bram had taken better notes. I really wanted to talk to Leah, before lunch if I could. Maybe I could do it now if I offer to walk her to class. She would probably spit on me for the offer, but it was worth a shot.

“Leah uh Hi, hey” already failing.

“Hey” Leah said cautiously.

“You ummmm, you look really nice”

“OOOO because I am wearing a dress?” She bites back

“What… wait, no. I mean yes, but you always look nice. I just… mother nature?” I end up mumbling.

Leah looked like she softened a fraction, not enough to walk her to class, but a little.

“Yeah, that was kind of the intention… Thanks” Was she blushing? Yes, yes, she was. And it was because of me. I would really like to cause her to do that again.

“See you at lunch” She mumbled as she walked out the door towards her next class.

Groaning I heard Bram chuckle. He has been a whole hell of a lot smugger about it all, now that he is out and happy with Spier. I love it, I really do. All I had wanted for Bram was to be happy and at peace but, wow, he could currently fuck off.

I side-eyed him as I packed my bag. I’m pretty good at it, after almost two years of watching Leah shoot them at me.

Bram patted me on the back sympathetically and waited for me by the door to walk to history together.

Lunch took a long time to come that day. I wanted both to see Leah again, and also feared I would make an ass of myself again. It was a high likelihood. I wasn’t smooth, and I really wasn’t good at expressing myself. Not in a cute, quiet, sweet way, like Bram, but in the loud, obnoxious, say the wrong thing kind of way. Bram swears that when it really counts, I can always say the right things to him. I kind of think Bram is full of shit, or maybe it’s just a really special, rare case where I knows what to say with him, and him alone. Either way that does not help in the situation with Leah. The situation being that I’m stupid into her and fumble it every time I’m near her.

The opportunity to make an ass of myself comes before I have even sat at the lunch table, Leah is standing in front of me in the lunch line. Well, I’m not ready to talk to her and not make a complete fool of myself yet, so, I turn around hoping to find someone I can talk to, in a totally natural normal way.

Its Cal. Because of course its Cal.

Not to say Cal isn’t sweet and fine to talk to because he is, I had just been trying to not get too friendly with the enemy. Although he really isn’t the enemy, especially not now that Bram has Spier. Even Bram says he can’t be mad at Cal for being into Simon, because that would be hypocritical. Apparently, Spier is super loveable. I don’t see it, but he makes my Bram-Boy very happy, so it doesn’t really matter what I see.

I decided to ask Cal about the play. He seems thrown by the inquiry, but he politely responds that its going well. He seems pleasant and pleased to have the conversation, but he also isn’t desperate for it like I am, so it’s hard to keep it going.

Jesus Cal help a guy out.

I eventually give up as we get closer in line and just try to play it cool. Ahead of Leah are two cheerleaders, Chole and Eva. I try to not assume all cheerleaders are vapid assholes, Abby is a good example of one that is not, but Chole and Eva, well the shoe fits. They smile over at me and wave girlishly. They are both in jeans, flannels and work boots. They are trying to make it cute by tying the shirt at the end, and the jeans are tight fitting. I personally think they missed the mark on the point of gender bender day.

I smile and wave back at them regardless of their poor costumes and horrible attitudes. I am someone they are always nice too, because I am a dude, that is athletic, attractive and I come from a well-off family. They play nice with me, maybe too nice.

Leah on the other hand is very much a female who is not athletic, I am pretty positive she doesn’t come from money, though she never talks about it. I personally think she is extremally attractive. Easily one the most beautiful women in the room, Chole and Eva don’t share this opinion with me. So, they do not play nice with Leah. I feel the tension crackle under my skin before it happens.

“Wow Leah, beautiful dress. What thrift store did you find it at?” Chole purrs with a grossly soft voice.

I cringe but that wasn’t too bad, Leah loves and brags about thrift store shopping, it’s fun for her.

“Yeah, it almost covers how much of a fat cow you are.” Eva comes in for the kill.

We all now have trays in our hands and are pretty close to where we get to pull food onto it.

I slam my down; all three women look up to me in shock.

Then Leah puts her tray down, turns on her heels and exits the line.

Fuck, I was hungry.

“Fucking Bitches.” I grumble loud enough to make sure they hear, as I put the tray down and follow Leah out of the café.

She is walking pretty fast and had a head start so I have to jog to catch her. By the time I do, we are in one of the empty halls.

When I say her name, she walks down the hall faster. I am in reach of her, so I reach out and grab her hand. When I touch her, she whirls around, clearly ready for a fight, but it already feels like I’ve been punched in the gut, she has tears streaming down her face.

She isn’t sobbing, she isn’t sniffling. It is barely noticeable. Like someone who has had practice at crying quietly.

I don’t give her a chance to say anything and instead pull her into the unlocked and empty math class.

I feel a tug of worry when she lets me. Leah generally has no patents for people telling her what to do or where to go.

She looks up at me, she still has tears in her eyes, it makes them look shiner and softer than I’ve ever seen them, but in a gut-wrenching way. Getting to see her vulnerable is something amazingly rare for me… Not that I apricate the opportunity, more that I am awe struck by it.

“Please, don’t listen to them.” It’s probably the quiets I have ever spoke, but I am terrified to break the moment.

She looks down at her feet and something about her poster breaks me. I move my hands up her arms until both my hands are resting on each cheek, then I softly lift her head up towards me.

A small voice in the back of brain, the still rational part, points out that I am dangerously close to getting slapped. That Leah is about to ripe herself from my grasp and then there won’t be a thing I will be able to say to help her, to make her feel better.

She doesn’t move. I figure I have about one minute – tops - to say what I want.

“You are so much more than them Leah. And I know my opinion doesn’t mean much in the grand scheme of things, but I find you incredibly beautiful… every day. I mean Damn… I am not gonna lie this dress is perfect on you. You look like a fucking goddess. But every day I think you are amazingly beautiful and so- so- so much more than those two.” I am still speaking softly and waiting, waiting for the scoff or eyeroll or push. It doesn’t come.

I am trying to find something else to say to keep her in this moment. Tell her that she is more intelligent and kinder than they could ever wish to be. But I am sure she already knows that. She doesn’t need reassurance on that, and it may undermine what I just said about her beauty.

While I am frozen trying to find something else to say, Leah seems to be unfreezing. I can feel her thawing under my touch and gaining more control of herself. Now comes the part where she pushes me away. I feel her start to move but it’s not in the direction I expected.

She grabs my wrists but instead of pulling my hands away she holds them closer, as she stands on her tip toes and leans in to kiss me.

Its quick and nervous and full of doubt. Before I even have enough time to return the kiss she is pulling away from me.

“…Sorry… God, I am so sorry… I’ll go. I’ll just...” Leah is blushing harder than I have ever seen, which is honestly pretty impressive. Stuttering and tripping over herself to try and reach the door.

I stop her by grabbing her hand for the second time today. For the second time today she lets me, as I pull her into my arms to kiss her.

My kiss is solid and sure. I don’t want to be demanding, I have a feeling her kissing experience is limited, but I want her to know that I am not doubting it, I’m not sorry about it. I have wanted this for a while. Years probably.

She kisses back. Following my lead gladly while raising up on tip toes again, she leans into me even more.

I am pretty sure I’m on fire.

Then she is gone, her body stepping away from mine and breaking the kiss. She stands there, staring at me in shock. A blush spread all the way down to her chest and she honestly couldn’t look more amazing.

But grabbing her and dragging her to me three times in a row, seems a bit much. Especially because she didn’t end the kiss this time because she was worried that I didn’t feel the same. I couldn’t let her think that, but she ended this kiss for some other reason. A Leah reason.

Then she is spinning around and basically running out the door. I wait a minute before I follow. I know we are both probably planning on returning to the lunch table for the what was left of lunch which would probably be another 20ish minutes.

I sigh and finally start to move out of the classroom, closing the door behind me. Mrs. Warren looks over at me as she walks by the room.

“And what exactly where you are doing Mr. Laughlin?” she asks. With a short, sharp tone.

“I thought I left my bag in there, guess I didn’t. Sorry Mrs. Warren” I say convincingly. She doesn’t seem that impressed but she lets me walk by.

By the time I make it back into the café I see Leah sitting quietly next to Abby. She is resting her head on Abby’s shoulder, to the shock of the whole fucking table.

I can see Simon reaching out for her hand, which she lets him hold. She must be in a really bad place to be seeking out and allowing physical comfort.

I am still starving, and I know she didn’t eat either. The line is gone as most students have their food and are eating with only 18 minutes left of lunch.

I sigh and run throw the line grabbing two sandwiches. Ham for me and tuna fish for Leah. Because she is the only human in existence who likes the school’s tuna fish. Even though it is so dry you need about a gallon of water to down it. I grab two waters at the thought.

I slid into a spot across the table from Leah and slid over the sandwich and water.

Abby seems to take my offering as a sign of guilt.

“What the fuck did you do Laughlin?” Abby bites out, in a tone I didn’t even think she was capable of.

Nick seems shocked, impressed and love struck.

Then he turns to face me, a questioning look in his eyes. It would probably tear him up to do so, but if I hurt Leah, he would definitely destroy me. Simon seems even more torn then Nick. Bram doesn’t look concerned; he knows I would probably get hit by a train before I willingly hurt Leah.

Leah speaks up.

“Garrett didn’t do it, he just witnessed it. Then defended me like a good ol’fashioned gentleman. I don’t want to talk about it right now okay?” She asks with pleading eyes. The whole table lets it drop instantly.

Abby softens and returns to her normal lovely self.

“Sorry, Garr. I was confused on why you got her a sandwich.”

“Because she likes tuna, and she hasn’t gotten and chance to eat, so she should eat.” I emphasize the last part of my sentience. I don’t want those fucking assholes getting into her head.

She rolls her eyes at me as she lifts the sandwich to her mouth and takes a few bites.

Simon squeeze her hand one last time then releases it, allowing her to eat. He is always doing that. Going for physical contact then pulling away after only a minute. I think he is just good at reading her. Can tell when he can be physically affectionate and for how long, before she is overwhelmed. I guess I should ask him for a few pointers…

Bram looks over at me, I shoot him a _later_ look and he shrugs. I’ll tell him what happened, but not in front of Leah if I can help it. I don’t want to repeat what they said about her in front of her. It makes me feel like I am second-hand calling her a fat cow and the thought makes my stomach hurt.

The table seems to go back to normal. Nick and Abby are all over each other. With Abby’s chair pulled so close to his, she may as well be in his lap. While Bram and Simon are more subtle in their actions, though their eyes are full of love as the talk to each other quietly. I remember the days that Bram would only quietly talk to me and sometimes, maybe Nick. I feel oddly left out. I think Leah does too, she tries to listen to Anna and Morgan, but she seems to just be nodding along distractedly. I think they seem a little put out, that Leah had rested her head against Abby, instead of one of them. In fairness, they send of _Do Not Touch_ vibes. I think even Leah feels them. While Abby, would hug a stranger.

I apparently had a death wish, because I move my feet under the table across to her. I have long ass legs that normally, I try to keep tucked under me out of politeness. But right now, I just want to touch her. I softly lay my sneaker next to her flat.

I almost drop dead when she rubs her foot against mine.

Then little Nora ruins all my dreams, as she steps up behind Leah, causing her to move so she can turn her body in her chair to face Nora. I pull my foot back.

“Should I beat them up?” Nora ask softly.

I wonder how she heard, then I remember Cal was behind me. I am pretty sure they have been getting snuggly, as much as they can with while being a Sophomore and a Senior. Cal doesn’t seem like the type to like to take advantage of young girls, although he clearly has a type. The answer being a Spier.

The thought of Nora getting in a fight is laughable. She is as soft and sweat as Simon while being smaller. Then again, both the Spier siblings are fiercely protective of Leah, so maybe it isn’t too farfetched.

Simon looks over.

“Who are we fighting?” Simon asked.

I snort.

“It’s okay, I’m okay. I do not need anyone fighting for my honor” Some of her biting sarcasm is back and it makes my heart feel lighter.

“Besides there is no need, I already did that” I say using my fake cocky voice.

Leah actually rolls her eyes at me and I shoot her a goofy smile.

She almost smiles back.

“Yes, Garrett is apparently my knight in shining armor now. Please excuses me, while I delicately faint so he can catch me.”

I let out a loud laugh, and my heart glows, this is a small inside joke. We have an inside joke between us. I mean it’s not great, it is actually horrible and sprung from cruelty. But Its ours.

She shoots me a small smile as the bell rings. And fuck it, if I am not feeling bold.

“Walk you to class m’lady?” I ask, offering her my arm in an over the top jester of properness.

She looks dubious but takes my offered arm anyway, after slinging her bag over her other shoulder. I would offer to carry it for her, but I am pretty sure that would be pushing my luck.

Her hand is small and soft in the crock of my elbow as I walk her to her world music class, which is the complete opposite direction of my culinary class. Mr. Liam is chill. As long as we are respectful and don’t purposefully start any fires in his class, he doesn’t get to bent-out-of-shape about things like walking into class as the bell rings.

Plus, I know Bram will save a spot for me next to him with one of the good burners, so I am not too stressed about it.

Leah and I walk in silence, that’s almost comfortable, except everyone seems to be giving us a look. It’s not like we are a couple people expected or even saw coming. We aren’t even a couple. I just didn’t want to leave her until I had too. I think today has left her feeling worn down and weary, I wanted to ease that. Which is why I didn’t ask about the kiss. She could talk to me when she wanted too. Which, maybe never.

Well, at least I got to kiss her once… Actually twice.

She looked up and smiled at me when we reached her classroom and on impulse I reached up and patted her hand resting in the crook of my elbow. Because apparently, I just became a dotting old man. I don’t know how to show her how I feel, without overstepping so, when she lets my arm go, I step back.

“The bell is going to ring soon. You should head to Culinary class” She spoke softly and without even a touch of the sarcasm I am use too.

“You are probably right; I will talk to you later?” I ask softly.

She just nods and steps into the classroom.

I book it down the hall to step into the class, right as the final bell rings.

As anticipated Mr. Liam doesn’t even bat an eye at me as he starts the class.

I slide into my spot next to Bram.

We are trying to make homemade lasagna, so, the teacher lets us get straight to it, so we have enough time.

As long as we keep the room to a low roar, Mr. Liam also doesn’t mind if we talk while we work. As long as we work.

“What happened with you and Leah?” Bram ask as soon as the class gets underway.

“We were standing in the lunch line when Chole asked her which thrift store she got her dress from, and then Eva called her a fat cow. I slammed my tray down, and called them fucking bitches, then followed Leah out of the café. They had really upset her…”

My sentience tapers off. I don’t know how much of the rest of the story I should tell Bram. If I can tell him how Leah had been crying, or about how she kissed me.

Bram is good about not pushing, he knows when to wait and let someone continue on their own. He is also a good secrete keeper, even from Spier when he has too. Although last time he had done that it had been to the detriment of them both. Still if I ask him too not tell Simon, which I will, because he is the last person I want finding out… well maybe second to Abby, he won’t tell him. The words are on the tip of my tongue and Bram can tell. So, he focuses on rolling out his pasta dough.

“When I caught up to her in the hall, she… she had been crying… like real crying. So, I pulled her into an empty class…. I don’t know how I am even alive to tell you this story but… when I told her to ‘not listen to those bitches’ she put her head down. So, I put my hands on her checks and lifted her face up to look at me.”

Bram looks in shock now.

“She let you touch her… on her face…”

“Yeah I know, I was waiting for her to scoff or push me or something but she didn’t do that. She just looked at me waiting.”

“What did you do?” Bram asked in awe.

“I told her how fucking beautiful I thought she was… In like a long rambling speech.”

“Then she pushed you and scoffed at you?” Bram ask with a shit eating grin on his face.

“No actually… She kissed me.”

The grin dropped to a look of genuine shock. Yeah, how did he think I felt?

“It all happened really fast; I didn’t even respond. Then she went to run from the room all embarrassed and in a panic. Apologizing and telling me she would leave.”

I cringed, while also feeling a bubble of hope blossom in my chest at the memory. I didn’t like her looking so dejected because of me, but it made me feel like maybe I had a real shot with her.

“You didn’t let her leave at that did you?” Bram ask, still in shock.

I grinned at him.

“Fat chance, I grabbed her and kissed her right back. It… It was a really good kiss. She kinda moved in closer to the kiss and everything…. Then she pulled herself away from me and I didn’t want to grab her again… Felt like to many times, I had already gotten away with it twice.”

“Yeah probably a smart move…” Bram nods.

“She just stood there and looked at me for a second all flushed and nervous, but not in like a bad way this time. Then she turned and booked it outta there. I gave her a few minutes then followed. I wasn’t expecting her to be so warm to me during lunch. The exact opposite actually…”

Bram just nods his head, he has significantly more pasta made then I do. So, I stop talking and focus on the pasta, easy silence slips into place between us as we work.

It’s the end of the class when he talks to me again.

“I won’t say anything to Simon. I know you don’t want me too. Plus, it would really hurt your chances if Leah felt like you where gabbing about her, and if I tell him she will find out.”

“Thanks man” I say sincerely.

The rest of the day proves to be uneventful and tiresome. Even soccer, which is easily one of my favorite school related activity is long and boring. Doing suicide sprints and running drills.

I really want to talk to Leah, find out what she is thinking and feeling. If she is going to close me off after today or is this really an opportunity to get somewhere with her. Not just physically, though that would be nice. But actually get to know her a little better. I would really like that.

I wish I got her number, maybe that would be an objective for school tomorrow. Get her number… Maybe.

I slept in on accident and was almost late to class. Lucky, I don’t pick up Bram anymore. He would have died if we were late to school. Not to mention, it would have cost more time. By the time I walk into the classroom the final bell is ringing. Unlike Mr. Liam, Mr. Wise does not look impressed, but he lets me slide into the closest open seat without saying anything.

Looking to my left I see Leah; I smile at her and she rolls her eyes. But she doesn’t fool me, her lips tug at the corners.

Damn, I wish I had been earlier. Maybe then I could have talked to her before class and got her number. How did I not have it already? It’s been two years of pinning after her and I still apparently have gotten nowhere. Well that isn’t strictly true anymore.

I am pretty sure Leah can read my thoughts, because as we pack up to leave class, she passes me a small piece of scrap paper with a phone number on it.

It is her number. She just slipped me her number.

“Yeah, Uhh I don’t know why I am giving you that… I just... Thanks for yesterday”

Was she being awkward with me? Was I making her nervous? This is unprecedented!

I smile my biggest smile at her. Bram says it looks goofy as fuck, but I don’t care.

“Thank you, I actually kinda wanted this. I wanted to talk to you yesterday and realized I had no way of doing it.”

She blushes again and turns to leave. How had I not noticed how easy it is to make her blush? Or how much I like the look on her.

She leaves before I have time to say anything else, but that’s okay. I have her number now. I can text her. Although probably not, because the cell service in the school makes their strict no phones policy a moot point.

I walked to History class with Bram. I must be radiating happiness and I think Bram finds it infectious. We laugh and joke down the hall.

History class is long and boring, I normally love history. Especially world history, but American History has its points too… sometimes.

The teacher is asking for us to work out of our books for the remainder of the class, the book that I don’t have because I was running late and didn’t stop at my locker.

I raise my hand.

“I’m so sorry Mrs. Ray I grabbed the wrong book. My locker is just down the hall can I go grab the right one?” I hold up my English book to try and prove my point.

She smiles at me and waves me off, telling me to grab the hall pass.

She is a sweet teacher, maybe too sweet. Kids really take advantage of her easy-going nature in this class. I feel bad to be one of them.

Outside of class I am walking towards my locker, when I see Spencer standing by it. What the fuck was he doing waiting by my locker. There was still about twenty minutes of class left. Maybe he just had a free period.

When I reach my locker, he looks up and smiles at me. Its not a nice smile, it’s a wolfish one. I really am not in the mood for whatever shit he is about to pull.

Me and Spencer where friends once, before Bram transferred here in the middle of Sophomore year. Spencer didn’t like my friendship with Bram, he thought that Bram was a bad influence, funny. Then when he and Aaron became Spiers biggest tormenters… Well, let’s just say there was no love lost.

“Spencer” I say calmly as I go to reach into my locker. He hasn’t moved from standing right next to it, so he is kind of in my way. I don’t say anything about it. I just work around him, while he crowds me.

He does this, he crowds people hopping to intimidate them or scare them. He’s a big dude, football had done a lot to beef him up. Still, I am not afraid of him.

“I was waiting for you, happy to see I don’t have to wait until after class” Spencer looms over me.

I just nod at him.

“Heard you called my girl a bitch yesterday?” Spencer says, voice false causal.

“Heard you call your girl a bitch all the time?” I say back in the same tone. I don’t want to fight, but I won’t back down.

“I get to call her that, I’m her boyfriend” His voice is angry, threatening.

“I think _because_ you are her boyfriend, you shouldn’t call her that. But whatever, I don’t have time to talk about how much you suck as a lover, I have to get back to class”

I’m holding my history book now, and I’m pretty much over talking to him.

I guess he’s over talking to me too, because he punches me in the face.

Its hard and fast and not what I am expecting at all. Spencer is a dick, but violence is a new high for him. Maybe it’s the steroids, I am almost positive he started taking them in the beginning of the year, when the college scouts started showing up.

“Fucking Fag lover” are his last words as he walks away.

It was one punch; it was a hard punch and it hurt. But it didn’t knock me on the ground, however I was leaning against the locker. Part of me does NOT want him to get away with that, the other part of me is thankful he left after one punch. The surprise factor helped him land a good one and I wasn’t ready for a fight. Plus, I’ll pass on getting in a fight and getting suspend… and because of Spencer. No thanks.

I walk back to class in a daze. My face is already red and swelling, I can tell. I don’t want to draw attention to it though. I don’t want Mrs. Ray thinking I left the class to purposely get in a fight. So, I keep my head down and work on my assignment. Bram looks over at me, he can see the bruises that I feel start to form. I give him a _later_ look again. He doesn’t shrug this time, and he seems very reluctant to let it drop. He seems to realize that whatever happened may get me in trouble though, because he does let it go, for this moment.

He tried to get my attention as we walked out of the class but Spencer and Aaron where standing outside the class, laughing. I didn’t want to talk about it then with Bram while they were right there.

“Lunch” is all I say before I turn to walk to one of the few classes I don’t share with Bram. Pottery.

Class drags, even when Brianna accidently blows up one of her clay pots in the kiln. Cal is currently trying to help her create a new project, to hand in tomorrow. My project is finished besides needing to go in the kiln a second time. So, I help a little too. Grabbing things of shelves and putting away her tools for her. She looks at me gratefully and I shrug.

“How is Leah?” Cal ask softly.

I know he had seen it all, and that Cal was generally a nice person. But it sets me on edge when he talks about her. He doesn’t know her, if he did, he would know she would hate his misplaced concern. Before I can respond, which maybe a good thing, Cal changes the subject abruptly.

“What happened to your face Garrett?” His voice is still soft as ever, and now laced with concern.

“Soccer Ball” I grumble out.

He doesn’t look like he believes me, but he lets it slide. Lunch cannot come fast enough.

I don’t know why I thought lunch would be a reprieve… When I finally get there, the whole lunch table is looking at the, now prominent, bruising around the left side of my face. Nick and Bram know it is not from a soccer ball, and Leah and Bram seem the most determined to figure out what happened.

“When I left class to go get the book I needed, Spencer was there waiting for me. He wanted to start a fight, I wasn’t biting. He punched me once, then left. I didn’t want to get into a fight, so I let him walk away…”

Something that was still bugging the shit out of me. More people needed to punch Spencer. He was very punchable.

Leah reaches out a small, soft hand and softly lays it on top of mine.

“Are you okay?”

Her voice was so tender and easily the sweetest I’ve ever heard it.

I nod once. Her touch and her voice sounding like that seem to scramble my thoughts beyond recognition.

“I’m glad you didn’t start a fight; Spencer isn’t worth that.” She said a little more solid and less tender, though her voice was still sweet.

“Why was he trying to start a fight with you?” Bram asked, breaking me out of the bubble I was in, where only Leah existed. 

“Oh… um. I called Eva a bitch yesterday, apparently only he reserves the right” I grumble.

“Was that after what she said to me?” Leah looks concerned.

“Yeah, sorta…”

“I’m sorry Garrett…” She whispers.

“Fuck that, its not even close to your fault. And I would do it again. I wouldn’t change a thing about what I did.”

I meant that, and I meant it for all of the things I did. Chasing after her, the things I said… Kissing her. I would do it all again, and get punched in the face for it again too.

She’s blushing so hardcore and I think I am falling in love with her, like for real.

“Are you going to report Spencer?” Bram is again breaking my Leah bubble and I need to have a talk to him about that.

“No, not until I can prove he’s juicing to impress the scouts. That’s why he is so volatile. I can take a punch.”

No one at the table seems happy with that answer.

“Leah, do you want to go to the movies with me on tomorrow?” I ask, choosing to ignore them all.

Really, I need to capitalize on that look she is still giving me. The look that is saying she didn’t hate the kiss, and maybe would be interested in doing it again.

I want to make a move before that look goes away.

“Okay…But I pick the movie.” She says and holey shit, I think she is flirting.

“Deal. Done. Easy.” I respond with a side smirk.

The table looks on confused, which is fair. Until now I don’t think anyone at the table besides Bram knew about my ever growing crush on Leah. Even if they had an inkling about the crush they all thought Leah would never be interested. I thought that too, until she kissed me first.

The lunch table goes back to the normal routine but now they are giving me worried looks, or proud looks, or confused looks, sometimes all three. And Leah, Leah is looking at me shyly over her plate of food. Eyes moving away quickly and a permanent blush that is spreading down to places I can not see… but would sure like to.

I wish I had service, I would use these looks, this time to open a text conversation with her. While she is still soft and open. Or maybe I just want to pull her into a secluded spot and kiss her again, really kiss her if I could. I think I could get very attached to kissing Leah. Unfortunately I do not get to do either and soon the bell is ringing.

The rest of the school day is kind of a blur, it’s a Friday and people seem to be anxious to get to their weekends. Weather is getting cooler as fall is around the corner and there seems to be a romantic feeling in the air. Or maybe I just feel romantic and am projecting… Whatever.

I climb into Bram’s passenger seat throwing my bag onto his back seat. Tonight is a boys night, just my Bram-Boy and myself and I honestly feel really excited about it. Maybe its lame, but I really miss Bram.

His smile is so big as he looks over at me before starting the car.

“I cannot believe you asked her out.” Bram says. His eyes full of mirth.

“I cannot believe she said yes” I counter.

“I can” Bram answers easily.

“You know something I don’t Bramalamb?”

He cringes at the nickname but has long since given up telling me I wasn’t allowed to call him it anymore.

“Just that you always had the ability, you just needed a way in. Leah is a lot softer than she looks.”

Bram is turning out of the parking lot and I am scoffing.

“Leah is not soft.”

Bram looks serious for a second, almost protective.

“She is. She pretends to be tough, I thought you knew that.”

I nod my head,

“I did know that” I answer honestly. I did know she was softer then she let on, that she was needlessly self-conscious and worried about letting people close.

“I will tread lightly, scouts honor” I with a smirk.

“You have never been a Boy Scout” Bram counters with his own smirk, the moment whatever it was, has passed.

“So pizza and Red Redemption right?” Bram ask as he pulls into his driveway. I feel some tension leave me at the sight of his home.

“Is your mom not home?” I ask knowing that she always cooks dinner if she is. Or he will start dinner for the three of us if she plans on coming home that night.

He shakes his head. “Night shift” he says with a shrug.

My heart sinks a little, I wanted a real home cooked meal with a real good mom. Still Bram’s house is peaceful and pizza is still delicious.

“Works for me” I answer back.

See Bram’s mom has a rule for when she is not home, no guest (expect Garrett) no boys (expect Garrett) and no boyfriends (except Garrett). It has always made my heart glow, especially none since the “no girls” and “no girlfriends” has easily changed to “no boys” and “no boyfriends” and still I’m always welcome.

Bram sent Simon the warning text, the text that he was one spending some much needed time with Garrett and two was planning on ignoring everything and losing himself in the game. Simon didn’t seem bothered, this continued to be a relief.

Six hours later and the pizza had been eaten, the game had been thoroughly played and Bram was working on wiggling my mattress out from underneath his bed as I brushed my teeth with my spare toothbrush.

When I came back, I pick my phone up off the side table and gave it a cursory glance. I knew my mom was out, that she wouldn’t even know I wasn’t home right now and when she found out she would probably assume I was here anyway. Nick knew I was here and aside from Bram he was the only person who texted me regularly. Still a texted sent almost an hour ago lite up my screen.

It was an unsaved number.

_He Garrett, its Leah… I snagged your number off Nick. Hope that’s okay? Just wanted to see what time you wanted to see the move?_

Then a second text

_That is if you still want too? Let me know._

Shit. Shit. Shit. Her first text to me ever and I hadn’t seen it for over an hour. I didn’t think Leah would be the type to be weird about texting, demanding I texted her back right away. But I could clearly see the self-doubt she harbored creep in during that second text.

I shot back a text quickly, thinking one more minute would make her call the whole thing off.

_Hey! Sorry I was at Bram’s playing Red and didn’t even see this! Yes, for course it is fine you stole my number, I should have texted you sooner, so you had it anyway. And yes, I still want to go to the movies! As far as times go dealer’s choice, whatever movie you want at whatever time!_

To many exclamation marks I thought after I hit the send button. I didn’t want to seem too eager, but I was eager. Real eager.

_I hope you had fun with your Bramboy. How about I keep you guessing with movie. Let’s say we plan to see one during the five o’clock times._

This time I saw the response right away, she had responded after only a couple minutes after the one I sent her. Well at least she wasn’t about to keep my waiting like I had unintentionally kept her waiting, Leah was too cool for games like that anyway.

_Sound Great. I’ll pick you up at four thirty then?_

_You don’t have to pick me up, I live way out of the way of the movie._

_Burke, I asked you out. Unless you don’t want me too… I will be there to pick you up at four thirty._

_No, No. its fine, sounds good. See you then._

_Goodnight, sleep tight._

I sent back. I had wanted to add a beautiful or lovely or even a fucking goddess to the end of that but it felt like too much. I mean I had called her all three of those things to her face only yesterday, but I just felt like texting them to her would overwhelm her or give her time to overthink it all.

“Are you going to actually lay down are you just going stand between the beds like a creep all night?” Bram asked laughing.

The whole time I hadn’t moved or sat or walked. I stood there staring at my phone in shock and awe as I tried to respond to Leah intelligently.

“Leah texted me” I responded as an answer. Bram just nods his head.

We put on Teen Titans because it was one of Bram’s favorites, something I doubt even Spier has had the privilege to find out yet. We both settle in and fall into our favorite argument about wither Raven should be with Robin our Beastboy.

Even the show agreed with me that the answer was Beastboy, as he was the one, they pushed.

“But Raven and Robin are psychically connected Garrett!”  
  


It all feels good and natural, ease takes over as I think about how Bram is my favorite person, and tomorrow I have date with someone that could be another one of my favorite people.

**Author's Note:**

> I left it kind of open ended to keep it in-line with cannon I guess?  
> Like I super dig Abby/Leah, although I didn't really enjoy Nick being a dick in Leah on the offbeat.  
> This could still fit in, Garrett and her can still have fun, cute, date plans.


End file.
